


Leather Lust

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What special instructions will Takeru have for Ryunosuke upon return from his undercover mission?</p><p>For iceshade’s request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Lust

Leather Lust (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

“Glad it’s not me who has to do this,” Chiaki commented as he watched the girls outfit Ryunosuke for his mission.

“You wouldn’t pull it off,” Mako remarked. “It will take some acting ability.”

“Besides, you’re too young to get into the club in the first place,” Kotoha added.

Takeru entered the room and Ryunosuke half-turned to see who was there.

“Tono!” He smiled. “We’re almost done!”

“I can see that,” Takeru replied. His gaze took in the outfit that he knew Ryunosuke would never wear in real life, and was shocking to see on the humble young man. He was all-over black leather, form-fitting enough to have been vacuum-sealed. Slowly, he followed the long, slender lines of Ryunosuke’s legs from boots to buttocks, lingering there briefly before regarding the others. “Leave us.”

The girls quickly left the room while Chiaki sauntered out, smirking. Takeru moved over to stand in front of his remaining vassal and scanned him again from there. A chain mail shirt had been hidden under the black leather jacket.

“How does it look?” Ryunosuke asked.

“As it should,” Takeru commented, frowning slightly. “Although I worry that you’re a little too sweet-faced to convince the others in that S&M club that you’re one of them.”

Ryunosuke straightened. “The Gedoushou are targeting those clubs, so I’ll give my best performance and draw them out.”

Takeru picked up the leather motorcycle hat on the table and put it on Ryunosuke’s head. “Be careful,” he cautioned.

The other boy nodded firmly. “I will.” He bowed and headed for the door.

“Report to me privately when you return,” Takeru told him.

“Yes, Tono.”

“And Ryunosuke?”

He paused at the door. “Yes?”

Takeru tried to maintain his unchanging visage. “Don’t change out of those clothes before you come see me. Understand?”

Ryunosuke smiled. He had seen the twitch on Takeru’s lips. “Perfectly, Tono. I understand perfectly.”

\--

(2009)

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
